It is widely believed that proper initial body alignment and initial club face alignment are essential to a consistent and effective golf stroke. Proper alignment is thought to be critical in both the full swing and putting.
For example, a number of studies have indicated that improper initial alignment results in subconscious compensation during the full swing and the putting stroke. For example, golfers that consistently align to the right of the target have been found to compensate for such alignment by developing a "pull" putting stroke that starts the ball rolling to the left of their actual alignment. Thus, poor alignment generally results in poor stroke mechanics. See Pelz, D., "The First Fundamental of Putting," GOLF Magazine, 146 (June 1995).
In developing proper alignment in a putting stroke, it is generally believed that the eyes of the golfer should be aligned generally parallel to the target line and either be inside of or directly over the target line. During the full swing, it is believed that the golfer's body and eyes should be aligned generally parallel to the target line.
It is also widely accepted that it is nearly impossible to recognize and develop proper alignment simply by practicing on the course or range. A number of devices have thus been developed to provide feedback to the golfer to allow the golfer to recognize proper alignment. For example, laser alignment putting aids are available. Such device, however, are relatively expensive. Less expensive, "alignment tracks" are also available but are often cumbersome to use and transport.
It is, therefore, very desirable to develop a device for assisting a person, and particularly a golfer, to determine proper alignment that is inexpensive and easy to use.